


Jecel 11

by balanbaalis



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, no english, somali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:51:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2519735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balanbaalis/pseuds/balanbaalis





	Jecel 11

Main Selwyn Si kastaba ha ahaatee, in badan ma soo laaban iyada oo dhoola. Waa halkii si la mid ah sida uu ku arkay magac u yeel ah, oo uu fiiriyey iyada. Brienne ahaa awoodaan in ay dareemaan u kaca eed iyada xabadka. Sidee ayay tahay in ay adag tahay waxaa isaga loogu!

"Aabbaha?" Waxay weydiiyay. "Waa i kan, waa Brienne."

Si tartiib ah, indhihii dadka dalka Selwyn waxa uu diiradda saarayaa, laakiin waxa uu arkay iyada, ayuu u ma ay gaadhaan iyada. Brienne waxa uu isku dayey aan iyada dissuaded. Eebow Selwyn aan aabaha kalgacal haday sameeyay. "Waxay ii sheegeen in ay aad u dhinteen," ayuu ugu dambeyn yiri.

Brienne waa wareejin raaxo. Waxay I xusuusiyay taleefanno badan dhow waxaan u maleynayaa lahaa. Waxay ahayd mucjiso ah, iyadu ma dhintay. Si kastaba ha ahaatee, iyada uma aan malaynaynin in aan u sharaxno sida. "Aabbow, waan ..."

"Waxaan warbixin dagaalka sidii aad tahay qof kalsooni ku qaba in aad si fiican u ogahay, in kiisas badan, ayaa qalad ka fahmay Selwyn ugu weyn," ayuu yiri Jaime geleynin. Tan iyo Brienne ma yaqaan waxa ayay ka ahayd oo ku saabsan in la yidhaahdo, uu si qoto dheer ugu mahadinayo hadlay ugu fiican.

Eebow Selwyn waxaa u digay isaga oo Laabeen Indhahooda in Jaime. "Kingslayer?" Ayuu is weydiiyay cajiib ah. "Maxaad samayn Mase meeluu gabadh bikrad ah ee gurigeeda ka yar geesigeeda ee Kingsguard ah?"

Jaime ma ku caasiyeyn. "Sida aad arki karto, Rabbigu waa Selwyn, waxaan mar dambe. Aniga oo aan lagu xusin cad noloshayda waa sida ninkeeda, hadda waa Brienne."

"Waa maxay?"

Brienne ayay u dhacday, in la yidhaahdo wax ka hor imanaya in aabbeheed iyo Jaime afuufo xaqiiqsadeen. "Aabahay, waxa aad dhihi karaa of Jaime ... run in kiiska ha isku dayno in aan u sharaxno qaar aad kaliya aniga. Waxaan. Xaas baad tahay"

Brienne waa halka iyada story, 3 kamid ah ay ahaayeen fadhiya miiska. , Her baaris si loo ogaado Stark ee trigeminal, outlaws burburinta, Jaime iyo midoobo, taasoo Jaime qabtay kaliya ay Brotherhood, Mummers dhiig, Harrenhal, Riverrun ee god orsada, la kulmi Lady Catelyn ah, Bitterbridge iyo Renly ah geeri: samatabbixinta iyada iyo qof kasta oo la hadlay aabbuhu oo dhan waa ku dhowaad dilay iyada iyo diirka, iyo ololaha dhinaca Jaime, la soo dhaafay iyada guur. Room waxa uu ahaa sheeko dheer, markiiba gudcur bay ahayd waqtiga in aanay dhamaysan. Waxay u gaar ahaan waa markay u yimaadeen inay sida aan dareemay saabsan Jaime, la hadlayay badan ayay abid ka badan si furan oo xiiso leh ku lahaa. Waxay fahmi doonaan, si ay u aqbalaan iyada xulashada, waxaa loo baahan yahay in aabbaheed. Waxay horey u niyad jab ah marar badan isaga.

Eebow Selwyn la weydiiyey inay eegaan at Oathkeeper ah. Brienne gaareen soobaxaan Sabuulkooda, waxaana qaatay wax ka soo daab leh. Red iyo dahab cayaartay iftiinka engegay.

"Waxaad tihiin?" Lord Selwyn siiyey iyada weydiiyay Jaime.

"Ma aqaano, laakiin waxaa daaqada ka qof in ay jiraan wax ka qiimo badan."

Brienne yahay, iyada gudbin Waxaan u maleynayay arkay dhoola daalanaayeen on bushimaheeda ee aabbahaa, ee waa in ay ahayd dhaadhacsan in ay jeclaan lahayd in ay si fudud qiyaasi. Eebow Selwyn soo jeestay in gabadhiisa. "Waxaan u malaynayaa in badan oo aad igu yidhi oo dhan. Waa wax badan in ee qaadato, waan hubaa in aad ku heshiin doonaa ahay."

"Dabcan, aabbahay," marka la isku dayayo in la qarin iyada niyad jab, ayuu yiri. Jaime iyo kacday in ay qaataan fasaxa. Ka hor inta ay tahay in ay yimaadaan si ay albaabka, Selwyn ugu weyn, waxaa loo bixiyey.


End file.
